This invention relates generally to power distribution blocks, and more specifically, to fused power distribution blocks.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and opens one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage
Power distribution blocks and terminal blocks are sometimes utilized to collect a plurality of circuit elements, for example, fuses, in a central location in an electrical system. Some known fuse blocks are available that incorporate snap-together modules which together form a fuse panel. However, these snap-together modules are excessively large when a large number of fuses are to be held in the block. Such modules also involve costly, labor intensive assembly.
Existing fuse blocks also commonly include individually wired circuits within the block for power input. As such, when it is desired to power more than one circuit with the same power source, a jumper is installed for this purpose. Installation of jumpers, however, is costly, labor intensive, and time consuming. In addition, added circuits require the use of larger gauge wiring in order to handle the additional current load. Accommodation of additional loads and auxiliary circuits in, for example, automotive systems, with existing fuse blocks is therefore difficult.
Another problem with existing designs is the inability to easily disconnect the circuits from the power source during maintenance procedures. Typically individual fuses have to be removed to disconnect the power source from the load circuits. In some electrical systems, such as automotive systems, access to the fuses is often restrictive, and removing and reinstalling fuses can be inconvenient.